


Secluded

by squishymorvok (aretia)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chubby Kink, Chubby Lotor, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/squishymorvok
Summary: Just before a big dance recital, Lotor disappears. Keith eats his feelings. Will Keith ever find out what happened to him?!





	Secluded

**Author's Note:**

> there's no point to writing this it was total impulse because we need more chubby Keitor

It was an hour before Lotor’s big recital for the dance team. He had just gotten out of the bathroom after blow drying and styling his hair, and now he had to get dressed. He pulled the tiny booty shorts out of his closet.

Lotor yanked the shorts up his legs. It was more of a challenge to get them over his thighs than he expected. Once he got them up, his thighs bulged out of the cuffs. He turned around in front of the mirror; when he tugged the waist up to cover his thong, the bottom of his ass hung out of the shorts. Oh well, maybe they were supposed to fit like that. 

He turned his attention to the front of his shorts. His soft belly was in the way of the zipper, hanging over the waistband. He sucked in his stomach, and barely managed to get them zipped, but then he was distraught by the muffin top overflowing around his hips. After tugging the shorts up so far that he gave himself a wedgie, he managed to get them over the widest part of his belly. Then he inhaled, and the button popped off. 

His belly hung out of the flaps of the shorts, and Lotor hung his head in defeat.

In hindsight, Lotor had noticed that he was gaining weight at the first sign of his flat stomach becoming a little softer. He was in denial at first, but when some of his clothes got too tight to shove himself into, he tried to do something about it. Unfortunately, a deadly cycle of starving himself and then giving in to hunger and binging had destroyed his metabolism so that every calorie clung to his frame. Refusing to leave the house because he was embarrassed about his appearance had only made the matter worse. He had joined the dance team to try to get himself to exercise more, but that hadn’t helped either. Lotor jiggled his stomach with his hand. It looked like he had gained about twenty pounds since the last time he’d tried to put on these shorts, and that was unacceptable. 

But there was nothing he could do about it now. His outfit was ruined, and there was no time to get another one. He would have to skip the recital.

His phone was flashing with a dozen notifications from Keith, his dance partner, telling him to hurry up. Lotor picked up the phone and began to type a reply. But what would he say? That he was missing their big performance because he was too fat? Keith wouldn’t accept that.

Lotor turned off the phone, and lay down in his bed to take a nap. He wished he could sleep and wake up skinny again. 

 

“Keith, buddy, don’t you think you should slow down a bit there?”

Keith looked up, brownie crumbs dotting his chin, and stared Lance straight in the face while he shoved another brownie into his already stuffed cheeks. 

“Alright,” Lance said, putting his hands up in surrender. “You’re obviously upset about something. What is it?” 

Keith chewed and swallowed the food in his mouth. “Lotor!” he said before he inhaled another pastry.

“So he bailed, so what? Are you saying I wasn’t a good enough dance partner for you?” Lance teased.

“It’s not that,” Keith said, and he had to take a pause from stuffing himself to explain. “You were great, Lance. But this after-party was supposed to be when I was going to tell Lotor that I liked him and ask him out.”

“Keith! No way!” Lance said, clapping a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “You finally got up the courage, I’m proud of you.”

“I _had_ ,” Keith said. “But then he didn’t show. He didn’t even respond to any of my texts reminding him that the show was tonight. I think he figured out I liked him and he doesn’t like me back, so he decided to never see me again.” He popped the last brownie on his plate into his mouth like a pacifier, barely keeping himself from crying. 

“Keith. You know that’s not it. He probably just got sick or something,” Lance reassured him.

“I guess,” Keith sighed, and leaned back on the couch. He rubbed his hand over the curve of his belly, which looked stretched and sore from too many sweets. It bulged over the waistband of his shorts, and peeked out from under his shirt, which was also covered in brownie crumbs.

“Did you overdo it?” Lance commented with a raised eyebrow.

Keith shook his head, and handed Lance his plate.

“You uh, want me to get you some more?” Lance asked.

Keith nodded vigorously. Lance stood up and walked over to the refreshment table to get Keith more comfort food. 

 

Three months had passed and Keith hadn’t seen Lotor once, until one day he was standing behind a tall blond man in line at a fast food restaurant. Keith was sure it couldn’t be him, because of what the guy was wearing, and because he looked quite a bit heavier than Lotor as he’d last seen him. Then, Keith caught a whiff of that ridiculous cologne that Lotor always wore, and he couldn’t believe it. 

He never thought he’d see the day when Lotor was dressed like a homeless man. His usually immaculate blond hair was tied up in a messy bun, and clearly not the kind that he had spent an hour working on to make it look effortless. He was wearing an oversized sweatshirt that was baggy in the sleeves but still tight around his middle, and a pair of black leggings that looked like they were fraying at the seams around his chubby thighs. Lotor had let himself go since he’d disappeared, and Keith liked it. 

Keith got away with staring, since Lotor was paying attention to ordering at the counter. But when he finished his order and stepped out of the line, he turned around and saw Keith, and his expression was no less than mortified. He frantically tugged the hem of his sweatshirt down over his belly, not that that did any good, before he stuttered, “Hi, Keith!”

“Hey, Lotor,” Keith replied, trying to act nonchalant and hide his shock. “One second, let me finish my order.” The cashier girl cast confused looks between Keith and Lotor while Keith gave her his order. Then, Keith walked over to Lotor and demanded, “Where the hell have you been?!”

“What do you mean?” Lotor said, playing dumb.

“The dance recital! You flaked out, and then you disappeared for months! Lance and I texted you every day and you never replied! We thought you were dead!”

“I got sick!” said Lotor.

“Sick with what?” Keith asked. “You don’t look sick.”

“Yeah? Well… neither do you,” Lotor huffed, and when Keith raised an eyebrow at him because that made no sense, he sighed. “I gained weight, okay? I didn’t want anyone to see me like this. Especially not you.” 

“What, that’s all?” Keith laughed. “That’s nothing to worry about, Lotor. No one cares. Look, I gained weight too.” He patted his stomach. “You don’t see me dropping all contact with my friends and going into hiding because of it.”

“That’s because it looks good on you!” Lotor blurted.

Keith blushed. “Um, what?”

“Fuck!” Lotor said, flinging his arm up over his face as if he was about to faint onto a couch like a damsel in an old movie. “I can’t believe I said that. You’d never be attracted to me when I let myself go like this.” 

Something about seeing Lotor so shy and insecure lit a blazing fire of confidence in Keith’s heart. “But I am attracted to you! I was before you left and I am now. And if you’d come to the dance recital, you would have known that.”

“Wait. You like me?” Lotor asked in shock. 

“Yes!” Keith said. “I’m sorry, I should have told you sooner.”

They were interrupted by a slow clap coming from the counter. Keith turned around. The cashier had been listening the whole time. “Congratulations,” she said in a deadpan voice. “Your order’s ready.” Blushing, Keith walked over to pick up the tray with two bags, and then led Lotor over to a table. 

They sat down, and Lotor pulled a chicken salad out of his bag. “All you got was a salad?” Keith commented.

“Wouldn’t you?” Lotor quipped. Keith pulled out his burger, fries, and milkshake, and gave Lotor a pointed look. “Guess not.”

“Are you making fun of me?” Keith asked.

“No! Of course not,” Lotor said. “You’re not the one who needs to watch what you eat. You look great no matter what.”

“So do you!” Keith insisted. “What do I have to do to show you that? Oh, I know.” He got out of his seat and walked back to the counter.

“Wait!” Lotor called, but Keith was already back in the line. Lotor placed his head in his hands. 

Keith returned a few minutes later with another bag. He dumped a massive quantity of chicken nuggets and fries out onto the tray.

“I hope you bought that for yourself,” Lotor muttered.

“I bought it for you,” Keith said. “Well, I might steal a few. We’re sharing it.”

“I’m not hungry,” Lotor claimed. He had already finished his salad, and his stomach was still growling. 

“Sure about that?” said Keith.

“Fine, I’ll have one,” Lotor groaned. He picked up a chicken nugget and brought it to his lips. The satisfied moan he let out and the happy smile on his face when he bit into it made it so worth it. 

Lotor ate daintily. Even something as messy as chicken nuggets didn’t manage to get a spot of dipping sauce or crumbs on his regal face. But he also ate quickly and greedily, and Keith was so enraptured watching him that he forgot about his own appetite and let Lotor finish the entire portion. Lotor leaned back and stared at the empty tray, like he was surprised he had eaten that much. 

Keith stood up and walked around to Lotor’s side of the table. He slid his arm around Lotor’s shoulders, and his other hand brushed over Lotor’s stomach. He didn’t know where this new confidence had come from, but he liked it.

He pressed his lips against Lotor’s, the salty taste still lingering. He liked this even better.


End file.
